Guardian Of Life
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Follows Nikki after the tragic deaths of Grantly and Tom. Includes lots of Kacey, Simon and Nikki. Also includes Christine, Audrey etc for school stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Part. 1

She lived a routine life. Up at 5am, sleep at 10pm run at 6am, Full time day job and just paperwork. This would be an everyday occurrence, never changing her routine for anyone, not really having anyone to change it for.

As usual she had been up, been for a run, showered and was now on her way to school. She pulled in driving a Mitsubishi warrior and carefully aligned her car within the lines of the teachers car park.

Slipping out the car she grabbed her bag and made her way upto the staff room. She poured herself a coffee and smiled taking a sip.

"Morning" Simon smiled in his usual flirty way

"Morning, still not interested simon" Nikki smiled

"Oh you love me really"

Nikki laughed "your such a big head, you love yourself way too much, I don't think I could cope with the endless amounts of hair gel and mirror time."

Simon smiled

"You only want me as a rebound for sue..." Nikki said sipping her coffee

"That's not true, me and sue we just didn't match"

"Yeah and she couldn't teach"

"I know it was embarrassing but hey there we go, she's gone now"

"What's it like bachelor boy, not having a woman around"

"Ooh it's difficult"

"No one to cook, clean or iron your shirt for you" Nikki smirked

"Ooh that hurt" Simon smiled making a tea

"Right listen up you lot, welcome back to a new school year, last year was a sad year for us all, with the sad loss of tom and grantly"

All the staff looked down.

"So we're renaming the lecture hall and hall in memory of them both, the budgin lecture theatre and the clarkson hall, both will live in memory here at waterloo road"

"That's a nice idea, grantly would of loved it" Maggie smiled

"We will be having a memorial assembly first lesson so please make sure your form groups attend that's all" Christine said as the staff room erupted into talk again.

"That's gonna be hard" Nikki whispered

"Hey it will be alright"

"I've just got to keep a straight face, I don't want to cry in front of the kids"

"Nikki it's alright were all here"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone filed into assembly all the teachers at the front of the hall.

"Welcome back to a new school year here at waterloo road. Last year we lost two very important members of staff, Grantly Budgin and Tom Clarkson. Two fabulous members of staff we all knew very well. If you would like to stand we will have a two minute silence in memory of these two fabulous teachers"

The school stood and were quiet, when one boy started sniggering. Nikki walked over and pulled him out and pushed him towards the wall.

Kacey had tears falling she quickly legged it out of assembly. Christine looked at Nikki who just nodded in return chasing after Kacey.

Nikki walked over to the bike shed where she had just seen Kacey run into, she could hear gentle sobs.

"Kacey" Nikki said walking in and going over to her

"Go away miss" she sniffed turning her back

"Here" Nikki said giving her a tissue she kept for herself in case tears threatened to fall which they were. Kacey turned and took the tissue.

"Thankyou" she said

"We all miss him kace" Nikki said leaning against the wall "he was an amazing person, both in school and out" Nikki sniffed

"Miss...you okay?"

"I will be Kacey, and so will you. Nothing we can do will bring him back...nothing"

"I know"

"I'm gonna tell you a secret and I want you to keep it to yourself"

Kacey nodded

"Me and tom we went out for a bit"

"Miss that's no secret" Kacey smiled

"I know...the night before he died we...erm okay I'll spare you the details...I'm pregnant...just over 8 weeks" Nikki whispered

"You have a part of tom living in you?" Kacey asked

"I do...and it's hard no one else knows"

"Explains why your crying miss" Kacey smirked

Nikki smiled "that's better...look Kacey whenever you need someone to talk too come and find me...I can help"

Kacey nodded "thanks miss"

"How about boxing...to help you get your anger out...I can help you even when I'm 8 weeks pregnant I can"

"Really miss?"

"Really kace...meet me at lunch and we will see what we can do" Nikki smiled leaving her and going upto the staff room "can I call and emergency senior management meeting now please" Nikki said above the noise as she's walked into Christine's office followed by Simon and Christine.

"What's up?" Simon asked

"How's Kacey?"

"She's taken it badly, I've got something in mind for her."

"Okay" they both said

"I'm not here about that" Nikki said looking up at both of them "I'm pregnant"

"What...how many weeks?" Simon asked

"8" Nikki whispered

"Nikki is the baby toms?"

Nikki nodded as she sobbed tears falling.

"Oh Nikki" Christine said hugging her

"I...I haven't...i haven't got the heart...to..to..get rid of it" Nikki sobbed holding Christine

"Nikki were all behind you on this" Simon said

"Simons right we are Nikki"

"I hate that this little one isn't going to even know his dad, and tom didn't even know I was pregnant because we slept together the night before he died"

"Simon can you give us a minute" Christine said

Simon nodded leaving. Christine bent down so she was level with Nikki. "You will be an amazing mum, it's a little bit of tom that you can keep close to your heart tom was a fantastic man, and his still here you just got to know where to look, tell him about the baby" Christine said "he can hear you, he will be a guardian angel to both you and your baby."

Nikki nodded wiping her eyes

"Come here" Christine said wrapping her arms around her "it will be alright nik I promise"

"I'm scared" she sobbed

"If i can do it anyone can, Connors alright...I will help you, but when the time is right I want you to tell everyone who the father is."

Nikki nodded "I'll proberbly tell the kids when it's born, I'm silently hoping for a boy, I want to name him Thomas...Thomas Edward Clarkson-Boston, or if it's a girl Tammy Evie Clarkson-Boston"

"There both lovely names, remember your Nikki Boston you can do anything" Christine smiled, in which Nikki returned the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week later and Nikki and Kacey were in the sports hall after school.

"Jab jab jab...nice Kacey" Nikki said "take five" she smiled as the pair of them took the gloves off and went and sat on a bench. "How you feeling now?" Nikki asked taking a sip of water.

"Better I still miss him miss"

"I do too..."

"Moms not helping though, dyn is like to obsessed in herself, Barry don't give one, got social coming round tonight"

"Why? If you don't mind me asking"

"A neighbour has called up again about our Barry"

"But it affects you?" Nikki asked

"It's the fourth time miss, probs gonna be taken into care like"

Nikki closed her eyes and sighed "if that happens ring me"

"Miss I don't have your number"

"You do now" Nikki said writing it down "you swear to me you won't give it to anyone else"

"I swear miss" she nodded

"Why would you want to be Barry...your much better the way you are sweetheart, me and you were the same, girly things are a big no, trousers instead of a skirt, trainers instead of heels...and Kacey...I'm pregnant, your an individual boys like that even more"

"Really?" Kacey asked

"Yeah"

"But I dunno if it's boys I like..." Kacey said looking away

"That's alright, Miss Donnegan need I say anymore, Kacey I'm bi, I like em both" Nikki laughed "you need to experiment with people your own age and fine out what you like"

Kacey nodded "thanks miss, I thought you were really bad but your amazing"

Nikki smiled "come on" she said getting up with Kacey. "Right this boxing bag here is your brother, his just started making snide remarks about you and your individuality"

Kacey started beating the bag up.

"Woah woah calm down" Nikki said as she carried on "Kacey stop"

Kacey stepped back breathing out

"What was that?"

"He makes me mad"

"Kacey he may make you mad but you need to manage your anger, count to ten okay there's a skill in boxing and you can't lose it, right you better get home"

"Thanks miss" Kacey smiled

Nikki got changed and went upstairs to the staff room.

"One hot chocolate" Simon said placing it down in front of her "star, any Jaffa cakes?"

"Yup" he smiled passing her a box

Nikki smiled munching one "I'm concerned about Kacey...did you know the Barry's have a visit from the social tonight which could lead them going into care"

"No...they kept that quiet"

"I'm worried I'm gonna lose kace...I've grown attached to her she's really good at boxing she's a natural"

"Just be careful you know what happens when you grow attached"

"I know Simon..."

"Fancy a j2o in a pub?"

"Ah go on then" Nikki smiled

Nikki followed in her car in the convoy to the pub.

"Ive got this nik" Simon smiled paying for a J2O

"thanks simon" Nikki rolled her eyes sitting with the others.

"wow…first pub night of the term and Nikki Boston is on a J2O who are you" Audrey smiled

"look I might aswell tell you lot, your find out soon anyway…"

"your pregnant?" Maggie asked excitedly

Nikki nodded smiling

"Well congratulations whos the lucky fella?" George Windsor smiled shaking her hand

"erm" Nikki said looking down

Maggie and Audrey saw her look down.

"I think that's enough questions for now" Christine said sipping her drink.

"no Christine…the father…the father is tom…Tom Clarkson, im 9 weeks…the night before he died we erm…" Nikki swallowed

"oh nikki im sorry" George said

"I didn't have the heart to get rid of it, I want the baby to live on in his memory"

"Hey were always here for you pet" Maggie smiled

Nikkis phone started buzzing on the table. She saw it unknown number.

"hello" she picked up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry about the wait been super busy i should get my other fics up soon i promise! this story is gonna eventually be a sort of crossover as i have two charectors coming in from Holby but this will make sense:)**

**A/N : Nikkis Home is a 3 bedroomed flat :)**

* * *

"Miss its me kace" She sobbed "everythings happened moms kicked me out" she said quickly

"Woah woah slow down, where are you?"

"im on the corner of my street with all me bags mums kicked me out"

"what why?"

All the teachers were watching her

"because apparently im not a barry im a weakling"

"right…look stay there im gonna come and get you"

"miss don't its your evening"

"where else are you gonna go kace?"

"street corner"

"No, im coming to pick you up no excuses."

"a'right miss…Thankyou"

"kacey its fine, ill be about 10 minutes sweetheart"

"alright thanks miss"

Nikki put the phone down "I've got to go and pick up Kacey Barry"

"why has she got a direct line to you?" Christine asked

"because I gave her my number to save on her phone I haven't got her saved" Nikki said "shes been kicked out of her house, shes coming back to mine"

"theres space in the school house"

"no…this time Maggie, shes coming back to mine, she doesn't need other kids taking the mick, ill be back in ten, someone get a coke waiting for her"

Nikki got into her car in the pouring rain and drove to the street corner.

"kacey come on you must be soaked" Nikki said helping her get her stuff in the car "get into the front"

Kacey climbed in. Nikki put the heating on in the car.

"Warm up a bit heres a tissue dry those eyes I wont let anything happen to you"

"Miss Thankyou" Kacey said putting her arms around nikki

"kacey…its fine sweetheart" Nikki smiled holding her "come on were going to the pub the other teachers are there and they know, have you eaten?"

"managed to grab a piece of bread"

"right we will get you something to eat too"

Nikki drove back to the pub.

"get yourself some clean dry clothes out your bag"

Kacey did so and walked in with nikki.

"right you go warm yourself up and get changed okay"

"thanks miss" she managed a smiled

Nikki ordered her a classic burger and chips, she could have a night off from the diet.

"that girl, needs support, she needs us, she wont want the school house, but give her the choice"

Kacey came out and over from the toilet.

"right you have a night off from the diet, save the moment, you wont be seeing a beef burger and chips for a long time" nikki giggled

Kacey smiled "cheers miss"

"kace…we need to hear it from you, where would you rather go, the school house or Nikkis?"

"Nikki's please…I can be on my own and I can be myself" Kacey said

"oooh it's a strict diet though" Nikki laughed

"your be eating chocolate miss big belly" Kacey laughed

"eh you…" Nikki smiled pinching a chip

"kacey knows?" Christine asked

"yeah I told her last week, she needed to know, look we can look at doing this properly get the social to let me adopt her etc"

"that would be epic" Kacey smiled

"we will see nikki" Christine said


	5. Chapter 5

**apologies for not updating been really busy in the past week, but i really hope this makes up for it. Much love xx**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW :)**

Nikki eventually drove Kacey back to hers about 9pm that evening. She opened the door revealing red carpet and cream walls with pictures of her and tom.

"Its not much but its home" Nikki smiled

"Miss its really nice" Kacey smiled

"few ground rules" Nikki said facing her "one. What happens here stays here, so if by any chance I do have a relationship I don't really want it going round the school"

"okay miss"

"secondly. Its nikki here" she smiled "and finally your brother or sister don't come anywhere near this flat"

"deal" Kacey smiled

"I haven't had a chance to make the bed yet so ill come with you" Nikki smiled carrying her bags

"Nik…let me carry them…with you being pregnant" Kacey said taking them off her

"Kacey im not a invalid sweetheart" Nikki smirked

"I know, its just now I live here with you, im gonna be like a big sister and as its toms, I don't want you putting any pressure on yourself" Kacey said so grown up

Nikki smiled "kacey, I promise I wont we will take a bag each okay" She smiled

Kacey smiled going to her room with her

"We can get this place decorated, but for now its got the necessaries okay" Nikki said making the bed up

Kacey smiled looking around a room of her own finally.

"what im gonna do, is im gonna let you do what you want with this room, you can have £50 buy some paint and pictures for your walls and we can work together on it"

"Nik that would be epic" Kacey smiled

"Right I suggest you get yourself showered and changed and into bed for the evening, trust me ill be doing the same soon" Nikki yawned "Need Jaffa Cakes first though" she smiled rubbing her tummy

"is that your cravings?" Kacey giggled

"yupp and blackcurrent squash" Nikki smiled

Kacey giggled

"From tomorrow your be having a special meal provided by Maggie for your boxing"

"is she still making my milkshakes?"

"of course" Nikki smiled "Oh by the way im suffering really badly with morning sickness, so if you hear me being sick, don't worry okay ill be alright, plus I look awful" Nikki added smiling "knocking rule okay I knock on your door before entering you knock on mine, please don't just walk in"

"and vice versus nik" she smiled sitting on the bed

"Course, if you need anything in the night do come in its alright knock first but do come and wake me if I don't respond"

"I will thanks"

"right ill leave you to it, that's the wifi code there" she said giving her a piece of paper "don't go around sharing it" she smiled

"I wont and Thankyou"

"its fine" Nikki smiled going into the lounge demolishing a pack of Jaffa cakes and a pint of blackcurrent.

**PLEASE REVIEWWW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the middle of the night, 4 days later. Kacey woke up in a panic, she got up going over to Nikki's room knocking the door. After no response she walked in and went and bent down next to her.

"Nikki" she said carfully shaking her

"Mmm" she said waking as she opened her eyes "Kace, what is it?"

"I woke up as ive got really bad tummy ache, and ive come on" Kacey said going red looking away

"its alright Kace" Nikki said getting up

"I just don't know where anything is yet"

"its fine" she said getting out of bed her small bump obvious now. She switched the light on, going over to her drawers "ibuprofen and pads" Nikki yawned giving them to her

"I don't use pads nik" Kacey said

"use them for tonight sweetheart and we'll get you some more in the morning"

Kacey nodded "Thankyou"

"your bed sheets clean?"

Kacey shook her head. Nikki got some new ones out and came through to her bedroom changing them.

"Nikki ill do it"

"Kacey its alright theres no need to be worried, ive had much worse I can assure you" Nikki said

Kacey nodded.

Eventually both were back in bed sound asleep.

Morning had come. Kacey was awoken by the sound of someone being sick, she didn't recognise where she was, she got up and went over to the bathroom where she saw Nikki.

"Nik…You alright?"

Nikki nodded splashing her face with water. "Baby is giving my stomach a hard time" She smiled

"you look awful"

"thanks kace what I really wanted to hear" Nikki sighed walking out

"I didn't mean it like that" Kacey said

"I know, you knew how I was before I was pregnant now with the added hormones, im gonna be snappy Im sorry"

"its alright nik, your creating something amazing inside you" Kacey smiled

"can't believe its nearly 11 weeks, ive got my scan next week if you want to come" nikki said rubbing her tummy

"I'd like that" Kacey smiled

"right come on lets get ready for school"

Kacey nodded

"and I haven't forgotten we will stop at boots on the way"

"thanks" she smiled

"must admit tampons are a lot easier during sports"

"yeah they really are" Kacey smiled

Nikki smiled going to her bedroom and getting changed. She walked to the kitchen getting some toast done for her and kacey.

"Kace we will need to go shopping after school, I haven't got enough food" Nikki said

"Okay" she heard Kacey shout back

Kacey came into the lounge.

"im not even going to challenge you about your uniform, but as soon as you get out of my car at school you put it straight."

"I know" Kacey smiled rolling her eyes eating her toast "whats with the bag"

"oh it contains emergency supplies for my office at work, Jaffa Cakes and Blackcurrent"

Kacey smirked

Soon they were on there way to school. Nikki said goodbye to Kacey and went upto the staffroom.

"I have an announcement, these jaffa cakes and blackcurrent are going to live here, I know how many there is and if anyone steals any you will face the wrath of a very hormonal pregnant Nikki, who's cravings are Jaffa cakes and Blackcurrent okay" Nikki smiled

Most of the staff smiled and nodded in response.

"I can pinch one though cant i?"

"you dare simon I swear" Nikki smiled

"oh but you love me so much come on"

"no is no simon" Nikki smirked

"Hows Kacey getting on?" he asked changing the subject

"really good" Nikki smiled "shes really come out of her shell"

"a barry out of her shell, how did that happen?" George said

"by giving the girl a chance" Christine said "can I have a word" she said to Nikki

"course"

"Mrs Barry is here"

"okay"

They both walked through.

"oh so you're the woman that's taken my runt of a daughter in?"

"your daughter isn't a runt, shes an amazing human being" Nikki said staying calm

"well your welcome to her got mine ent I, got my dyn and my barry I don't need kace"

"its very selfish Mrs Barry" Nikki said

"Mrs Barry shall we go into my office" Christine said as Carol walked in "keep your comments under control" Christine said to nikki as they both walked in.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Kacey was running around frantic she went to Sonia.

"Miss have you seen Miss Boston"

"shes in a meeting with your mum and Mrs Mulgrew"

Kacey nodded going to the door

"you cant go in there" Sonia said

Kacey walked in "miss…" she said looking at Nikki

"Kacey…" Her mum said

"whats up sweetheart?" Nikki asked

"I need you, please"

"well ill come" Carol said standing

"no…I don't even know who you are anymore, your some stuck up cow who chucked me out, you never cared about me never! I hate you and I hope you die"

"Kacey that's enough come on" Nikki said dragging her away and taking her to her office "you cant go around saying that kace, I know she hurt you but wishing someone to die, that's not nice"

"I want her out of my life"

"I know sweetheart…come here" Nikki said giving her a hug "what was all that about?"

"we forgot to go to boots" Kacey said

"oh sugar" Nikki said "I take it your desperate"

"extremely miss" Kacey said

"Has it come through to your trousers"

"luckily no miss" Kacey said

Nikki went over to the pastoral care filing cabinet "take these, there not the best but they will do for the moment, kace if your that heavy forget practice tonight"

"no I want to do it" she said taking them

"alright but we take it easy"

"thanks miss" Kacey said walking out. Nikki went back to the office.

"apologies" Nikki said

"no worries" Christine smiled "Mrs Barry has had a discussion with me"

"yeah"

"Look its clear that my kace looks up to you as a role model, to be honest I don't know where to go with her, shes so up in circles"

"so what are you saying" Nikki asked

"if you want to adopt my kace…I'll let you, but you promise me shes gonna have a fab life, and you keep in touch with me"

"Of course I will, you can see her im never gonna stop that, I just prefer it if Barry didn't come round to my house, because I teach him, but im never gonna stop Kacey from seeing her family"

"If I make a promise to Barry to behave when his around yours would you let him?" Carol asked

"of course"

"you've really helped me and my family, Thankyou" Carol said "not just with Kace, with Dyn and Barry too, your gonna make my Kace a star what more can a mother wish for" Carol smiled "you've made Barry and Dyn see sense in getting qualifications, I never got them, Thankyou for that"

"it wasn't just me it was others too" Nikki said

"do the right thing by Kace, I can see shes happy with you"

"okay, well I'll get social services and we can sort it out" Nikki smiled "and Mrs Barry if you ever want to come round to see Kace please do, your always welcome"

"Thankyou and its Carol"

"Nikki" she smiled shaking Carols hand "I was gonna say now I have a baby on the way, I can cope with having the three of them round one night a week, if that's any good for you"

"no no, I'll speak to dyn and barry, we will make plans for that kind of thing"

"okay well heres my number"

"Thankyou, we will be in touch" Carol smiled getting up and walking out

"so your now kaceys legal guardian I need to update her file"

"right okay"

**please review xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few weeks later, Nikki was 14 weeks pregnant and feeling better in herself.

"Kace, were gonna be late for school this morning"

"why?" Kacey asked munching her toast

"hospital rang ive got my scan this morning" she said

"oh right after they cancelled it what 2 weeks ago"

"yeah, you okay with that?"

"yeah its only maths" kacey giggled

"not the attitude young lady" Nikki laughed "come on we better get the fatty checked out" nikki laughed rubbing her bump

"Nikki your not fat…" Kacey smiled, getting a smile from nikki "your up the duff der" kacey smiled getting her blazer on

Nikki laughed and got her bags together. "right you ready?"

"yeah come on" Kacey smiled

They both got into the car dumping their bags on the backseat. Nikki pulled out and started driving.

"Now your aware in a few weeks I wont be able to drive from 30 weeks, I cant drive"

"so how are we going to get to places?" Kacey asked

"I'll have to sweettalk my colleagues" Nikki smiled

"eurgh how embaressing" Kacey smiled

"oh shush you know you love it" she smiled pulling upto the hospital

Nikki got out closely followed by Kacey and they walked in together. "phone off" Nikki said turning hers off

Kacey rolled her eyes turning it off and then putting it in her pocket. Nikki signed in and went and sat in the waiting area. She looked around at the happy couples with their baby bumps.

Kacey noticed where she was looking. "Nik…Your doing something a lot more special than what they are"

"I know kace I just miss him" Nikki whispered

"Nicola Boston please" A midwife said

Kacey sniggered

"shut it you" Nikki smiled walking through to the room.

"right then Nicola hows it going?"

"its Nikki and yeah alright actually morning sickness wasn't too bad"

"ah your not out the woods on that one yet" the midwife smiled

"the frequent toilet stops are annoying though" Nikki smiled getting onto the bed

"trust me by the time your 30 weeks your need to just stay in a toilet" she smiled as nikki chuckled

"right if I could ask you to lift your top and unbutton your trousers please"

Nikki nodded taking her jacket off giving it to kacey. She unbuttoned her shirt to just below her bra and unbuttoned her trousers letting the flaps fold back just showing the top of her underwear.

"now this is gonna be a bit cold" the midwife smiled squeezing the gel onto her tummy.

"bloodyhell that's cold" Nikki chuckled, getting a smile off kacey.

"right then lets have a look" she smiled moving the scanner onto her tummy, a quick beat could be heard. "strong healthy heartbeat, I'd say your around 14 weeks would this be right"

Nikki nodded and turned to face the screen.

"that's its bottom, so the first time you see your baby and its already being rude" the midwife smiled

"like mother like baby eh nik" kacey laughed

"shush" she smiled "can I have a print out please"

"cause you may, we will be able to tell the sex in a few weeks"

"I don't want to know, we will wait to find out"

"you may find increased sexual activity, you are in your second trimester now, your emotions are settling and you might want to find mr right" she smiled

"I doubt it, my mr right passed away a few months ago" Nikki said

"im sorry to hear that…I just thought because of the questionnaire said single…i…" The midwife held Nikkis hand

"well you thought wrong…this baby is his, im keeping it in memory of him" kacey held nikkis other hand and squeezed it

"that's lovely it really is, I'll just get your print out and your free to go" She smiled

Nikki nodded doing all her buttons back up. Kacey gave her her jacket back.

"come on lets get to school" Nikki said standing up.

"right there we go one picture" she smiled giving it to nikki "I'll see you again in about 8 weeks, start aking your birth plan"

"Birth plan is done, im in here on my own giving birth to a child sorted" Nikki said walking out with Kacey in tow.

They both got into the car, Nikki putting the scan photo in the mirror above her.

"Your doing it on your own?" Kacey asked her

"yupp, I don't want you to see anything, as it will proberbly scar you for life, and I don't want any colleagues with me" Nikki said "the only person I want in that room is me and my thoughts of tom" Nikki whispered as she put her keys in the ignition and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thankyou so much for the kind comments :) they really do make me smile! heres another update xx**

Nikki pulled up at the school taking her keys out the ignition and just sat there.

"Kacey, whats happened this morning, stays between us please okay"

"course miss"

"its nikki"

"were inside the school gates miss" Kacey smiled

Nikki chuckled "here your need this" Nikki smiled giving her a note "go on scoot"

Kacey smiled "thanks miss"

"I'll see you later" Nikki smiled getting out the car with the scan photos and her bags and going upto Christine. "Hi, just to let you know me and kace are back" Nikki smiled turning to leave

"Nikki wait, come and sit down" Christine said in her thick Scottish accent

Nikki did so sitting in front of her.

"how did it go?" Christine asked

"it went fine, its doing okay" Nikki said taking the scan photo "decided to show me its backside on the scan" Nikki chuckled

"awwwh its so cute" she smiled looking at the photo "how do you feel in yourself?" Christine asked giving her the photo back

"alright not too bad, its scary to think that that's growing inside of me yeah, but I do miss tom, I miss him loads, he should have been there this morning" Nikki whispered

"hey he was, he was in spirit" Christine said "look lets talk maternity"

"I don't want any Thankyou" Nikki said

"you need to be realistic Nikki, your gonna be a new mum, especially after the baby is born your gonna need some time off"

"Christine I wont teach, the baby can stay with me in the staffroom whilst I do paperwork, I don't want to have maternity okay" Nikki sighed

"fine, but you work up until your due date, then you must take at least a week off"

"fine"

"and you wont return until the baby is safe to leave the house, which is a week after birth"

Nikki nodded

"Right"

"Christine…im scared okay, I want people around me to reassure me to help me, been here in the staffroom everyday will help me even if im not teaching it will, I just need a sense of family I know ive got kace but I want someone my own age, I want tom"

Christine sighed going round and sitting by her "no one said having a baby was easy nikki…we all want tom back we all need tom back, but if its one thing you have a family here nikki, were not going to judge you and if you want to come into the staffroom everyday then who am I to stop you okay" Christine said

"I don't know weather to find out the sex of the baby or not"

"might settle you down a bit if you know"

"true, and I can get started on the nursery, ill just have to wait" Nikki smiled

"yeah, but were here for you okay"

"thanks Christine" Nikki smiled


End file.
